Special
by potatoes-are-not-for-sex
Summary: AmazingPhil x DanIsNotOnFire Set after PhilIsNotOnFire 4. Phil tells Dan that everybody loves him, but Dan only wants the love of one particular whiskered boy..


The camera is off but the cat whiskers are still there.  
Flopping back onto Phil's bed, the two friends lie there a moment, watching the ceiling and quietly enjoying each other's silent presence.  
A few moment later, Dan speaks up, and his voice is a bit shaky and nervous.  
"Did you really mean it?"  
Phil looks slightly confused, which, coupled with the whiskers, makes for an adorable image.  
"Mean what, Dan?"  
Dan folds his arms above his head, slotting his hand behind his neck and shrugged. Phil wouldn't let it go though and kept staring at him with intense blue eyes until Dan gave him an answer.  
"When you said.." His voice was barely a whisper, and Phil had to lean right in to heart him, "When you said I was special?"

Phil smiles and warms Dan's heart with the radiance of his heart exposed right there and then.  
"Of course you're special. You're so so special and brilliant; everyone loves you!" Dan's smile fades a tiny bit and his gaze wanders away.  
"Yeah, everyone.."  
Phil's strong but gentle fingers grasp his chin and force his eyes back. His face is serious, but as warm as it was moments ago.  
"Everyone loves you. But not one of them loves you, not properly. Not like I do.." and before Dan can do much more than widen his dark eyes in surprise, Phil leans forward and covers Dan's lips with his own, pressing down softly, shyly. He brings his other hand up to Dan's cheek and holds the kiss for a moment longer than intended before lifting up his head to realise his best friend was frozen beneath him. Oh shit. Phil realises he has somehow made his way to almost lie on top of Dan and starts to move off him.  
"Dan I'm sorry I don't know what I-"  
Before Phil could finish his sentence Dan's hands flew from their folded position to grasp Phil, one behind the neck and the other tangled in his black hair, and pulled him down to capture him in a passionate kiss.  
Phil tensed from surprise, but Dan held him steady, pressing his lips ardently against Phil's, his tongue slipping out slightly, trying, testing, until Phil parted his lips. Their kisses were tentative yet heavy, they were both trying not to get too caught up in the amazing oral sensations but it was difficult. Dan moaned deeply as Phil's tongue caressed his, locking in a friendly battle as their lips worked against each other, soft, inviting, hungry and impatient.  
They lay there and kissed for hours, caught up in the amazing sensations- Phil was now completely laid atop Dan and their kisses were more confident and assertive, taking what they wanted and cleverly stealing moans and sighs from their partner's lips.  
When they finally parted, Phil laid his head down on Dan's chest and they lay there together, just breathing in the moment and being together. Dan brought a hand up to his lips, which were swollen and pink. He could still taste Phil on his tongue and the heavy weight of his head felt good holding him down. He let his hands play gently with Phil's hair and he smiled into the dark room.  
"Dan?" Phil's face was just visible in the moonlight streaming in through the window.  
"Yeah Phil?" Dan's voice replied, letting his hand caress down Phil's soft cheek and enjoying the way his eyes fluttered in reaction.  
"I don't want you to think this is just.. I don't know," Phil seemed lost for words, so Dan grasped his hand and waited, not wanting to rush his friend, not wanting to rush anything. He'd recently learnt the best things were worth waiting for.  
"I don't want you to think I kissed you to make you feel special. You _are_special Dan.. and I love you.." His voice trails off but his eyes never leave Dan.  
Dan leans forward awkwardly until his face is only two inches from Phil's.  
"Thank you." His tone is sincere, "And just so you know, I didn't just kiss you because you kissed me first," Phil's eyebrows raise in query- "I love you too."  
They haze at each other fondly in the darkness, before Phil start giggling. His face is so adorable that Dan can't help but join in, "What's so funny Phil?"  
"Your face! The whiskers are all smudged and you look ridiculous!" Dan makes a face in mock offence. "In a very sexy way, of course," Phil quickly adds.  
They continue to giggle, "Well you look sexy too," Dan states, before leaning forward to close the small space between them and show Phil just how much he loves him.


End file.
